


Families come in all shapes and sizes

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Big brother Buck, Buck is Bobby's kid, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nobody knows, Other, buck and eddie are already in a relationship!, parent and son relationship, until buck is his usual idiotic self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Buck's life growing up, starting at the age of fourteen
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	1. age 14

Evan Buckley is currently fourteen years old. He lives with his dad Bobby in LA, they moved out here four years ago in search of a fresh start. you see, Evan's mom, Marcy Buckley died during child birth ten years ago, his twin siblings Robert Jr and Brooke both died during the traumatic labour. Evan didn't really understand until a few years later but he knew his dad was different. something within him had changed after that day. 

Evan, or Buck as he likes to be called, also has an older sister, Maddie, from his mom who lives with her dad but he hasn't seen her in years. 

He already knows what he wants to do when he graduates high school. He's going to take a gap year or two and then apply to the Fire academy and become a firefighter like his dad. 

Buck has noticed something strange about his dad recently. He seems happier, carefree. More like his old self before Mom died. Buck knew what that meant and honestly? he was happy for his dad. It was about time he got back into the dating game. 

"Hey Dad?" He said one night as they sat in front of the TV watching some crappy game show. 

"Yeah bud?"

"You seem Happier lately. I'm happy for you. whoever she is, she's lucky." He replied, glancing at Bobby. 

"Thanks son." 

Two weeks later Buck and Bobby were sat at Athena's dinner table with her ex husband Michael and their three year old daughter May. Buck loved Athena straight away. She made him feel welcome and didn't seem to dismiss him or ignore him at all. 

He also adored May, the little sister he never got chance to have. From the moment he met her he swore to protect her from everything he could. 

Two months after the dinner, Athena asked them to move in. Apparently she and his dad had been dating for nearly eight months and figured it was time to take the next step. They agreed, Buck got his own room too rather than the pullout sofa bed he had been sleeping on in their old apartment. He didn't mind that it was right next to May's room. 

the second night after they moved in Athena and Bobby were on shift and Buck was home alone looking after May. It was late and He was in bed trying to sleep before school the next day. May had been asleep for hours. 

Just as Buck started Drifting off to sleep he heard a scream, quickly followed by heartbreaking cries of a terrified three year old. He jumped up and quickly ran across to May's room. The little girl was sat in her bed, tears streaming, harsh sobs coming from her tiny body and a wet patch on both her pajamas and the bed. 

Buck didn't care and scooped her up in his skinny teenage arms, holding her close. 

"It's okay May, I'm here sissy." He whispered as she cried. 

"t-there w-was big monsters, they was gonna eat me Evy!" she sniffled into his chest. 

"It's okay, I won't let the monsters get you." he said, wiping her tears. 

"Can I sleep with you Evy?" May whispered. Buck nodded as he stood up with her in his arms, finding her new pajamas and taking her into his room.

The following morning Buck slept through his alarm and Athena and Bobby walked in to find May's door wide open and empty, they rushed to see if buck had left and found the two of them asleep, May wrapped tightly in [Buck's arms.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c7a9cc5ee4c5e092b32454d9f4e4904d/tumblr_mfir2lVuzR1qddgl0o3_500.jpg)

Fourteen was a good year for Buck, His dad found happiness and he gained a little sister. 


	2. age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is older, things are changing in his life

Buck is now sixteen years old. He and his dad, Bobby, have been living with his dad's girlfriend Athena for just over two years now. In those two years Buck started to see Athena as a mother. He doesn't really remember what it was like to have one. 

There were a few times that Buck almost called Athena mom by accident but caught himself in time. he didn't know how she would react and he certainly didn't want his dad to freak out about it. 

After the third time it nearly slipped out Buck decided to speak to Bobby. 

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." He said nervously as he approached Bobby in the kitchen while he was making coffee, Athena at the table across from them. 

"What is it buddy?" Bobby asked over the rim of his cup. Buck stood awkwardly. 

"Can you come to my room and talk?" He said quietly. Bobby raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and followed his son. 

"Evan what's wrong?" He asked as he shut the door. 

"Would you or Athena find it weird if I called her mom?" He blurted out. Bobby looked at him, a small smile on his face. 

"No I wouldn't. I can't speak for Athena but I don't mind if she doesn't. you just need to talk to her buddy." Bobby explained. Buck frantically shook his head. 

"Dad no! what if she does think I'm weird and decides she doesn't want me around? can't you do it?" He rambled. 

"hey, calm down kiddo, Athena wouldn't do that to you. and it has to be you who does it but that doesn't mean I can't be there with you when you do." Bobby reassured him, giving him a hug. 

"okay, come on then. Might as well do it now you're both home." Buck sighed nervously, pulling Bobby back through to the kitchen. Athena glanced up at them. 

"Everything alright? " she asked. Bobby nodded. 

"Yeah, Buck just wanted to check something with me before he asked you." Bobby explained, nudging Buck to sit on the chair beside Athena. 

As he sat he took a deep breath to compose himself. 

"Um, I was wondering, and you don't have to agree or anything but well, you've been the only mother figure I've really had, I don't really remember my mom but I was wondering if it would be okay for me to call you mom?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers, avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of him. 

A hand reached for his, preventing him from fiddling making him look up. Athena was smiling at him, eyes watery. 

"Of course you can, I love you just as much as I love May." She said. 

Buck smiled and launched himself towards her, tightening his arms around her shoulders. 

"I love you too Mom." 

three months later Buck had some big news to share with his family but he wasn't quite sure how to tell his dad, so naturally he went to his Mom first. 

"Hey mom? can we talk while Dad is working?" he asked as he stood in the doorway of the master bedroom where Athena was sat in bed reading a book. 

"of course honey, come sit." She said, placing the book on the bedside cabinet. 

"what's going on in the world of buckaroo?" she asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"well, I don't know exactly what to call it yet but, I think I like boys as well as girls and I'm not sure how dad is gonna take it." He said calmly. 

"I'm proud of you baby, you don't have to know what to call it but acknowledging it and telling people is a big step. As for your dad, he loves the bones of you. He'll be fine with it, you don't need to worry about that." She said, pulling the boy into a hug. 

A week later Evan told his dad, and of course, Mom was right. Bobby was perfectly fine with it. 

two weeks after he came out, Bobby proposed to Athena, with Buck's help of course. She said yes. 

Buck couldn't be happier for his parents. 


	3. age 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets himself a boyfriend and a stepson, more things happen to Buck and Athena's mother and son relationship

Evan Buckley is now nineteen years old. Two years ago his dad Bobby Married his stepmom Athena. Buck was his best man, May was the flower girl. The entire wedding was absolutely beautiful. 

last year, his parents expanded their little family. His baby brother Harry was born on his eighteenth birthday and in Buck's eyes, he's the cutest little baby he's ever seen. 

two months after harry was born Buck graduated high school and after the summer ended, he left home to take a gap year in south america where he refreshed his knowledge of Spanish while bar tending. from there he decided to take a detour through Texas before heading home, where he met Edmundo Diaz. 

Eddie was a few years older than him, his ex girlfriend had just upped and left him with their newborn son. Buck saw Eddie struggling to console the infant while in line to pay for groceries. 

"Hey man, I know you don't know me but I could take him while you pay and bag your stuff. I have a baby brother who's just over a year old." He said to the struggling man. 

"Really? thanks man, I'm new to babies all together, I'm the youngest and I'm not yet an uncle so babies aren't around me much." Eddie explained as he handed over the crying baby. 

"What's his name?" Buck asked as he gently rocked the child, his cries quieting. 

"woah, you must be magic, he's been crying like that for a while. His name's Christopher and I'm Eddie." 

"Not magic, I just love kids and having siblings that are at least eleven years younger than me helped." Buck laughed, handing a now sleeping Christopher back to his father. 

"wow, yeah I bet, that's a big age gap. Thanks for your help..." Eddie trailed off. 

"Buck, well Evan Buckley but everyone calls me Buck." Buck explained with a smile. 

"Well Buck, thank you, I appreciate the help." Eddie smiles as he picks up his bags.

"hey uh, I'm not sure if I'm overstepping but, I just got to town and I have no idea where to go next. But I can see you're exhausted, If you like I could maybe help out if you need it?" Buck offered. 

"thanks for the offer but I can't afford to pay you, We'll manage." Eddie says politely. 

"you don't need to pay me, only thing I'd ask is if I could crash on your couch for a couple nights until I can get an apartment." Buck said, handing over his phone number. 

Eddie smiled at him and nodded. Buck quickly paid for his own stuff and followed Eddie to his truck. 

three months later Buck and Eddie became a couple. They hadn't intended to fall for each other but Eddie adored how Buck was with Chris and Buck loved how kind Eddie was. Buck didn't even get his own place, he just moved from the couch to Eddie's bed. He had even met Eddie's parents who he loved. 

"Hey Mom! how's things? how's May and Harry doing?" Buck said as he answered the phone that had been ringing in his pocket while he was changing Chris. 

"we're good hon, just waiting for you to come home, May misses you! so do you dad and I." She said. 

"I miss you all too. I'll be home soon." He said. He didn't know how true that was, He didn't want to leave Eddie and Chris but at the same time he missed his family. 

he heard Eddie enter the room and smiled at him. Eddie still hadn't even seen a picture of his parents or siblings, mainly because they didn't use social media and they all hated photographs. 

"Hey Mom, I'll call you back I need to pee" He said quickly as an idea popped into his head. 

"Okay buckaroo, I love you." 

"I love you too mom." he replied as he hung up before turning to Eddie. 

"Wanna meet my family?" He asked. Eddie looked confused. 

"Yeah but you know we can't afford to fly out there." Eddie said solemnly. 

"yeah but we can skype them!" Buck said, his face lighting up like a christmas tree. 

"Okay. Let's do it." Eddie agreed, adjusting Christopher in his lap. Buck ran to the bedroom and grabbed his laptop before firing a quick text to Athena to tell her he was going to skype her. 

two minutes later his mom's face appeared on screen. 

"Mom!!" He shouted excitedly, sending a quick glance at Eddie who looked slightly shocked at Athena's appearance but didn't say anything. 

"Hey baby! we miss you!" she replied happily. 

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" came a deeper voice off screen that he hadn't heard in a couple weeks 

"hey dad! good, I want you guys to meet someone!" Buck said giddily. 

"Mom, Dad, This is my boyfriend Eddie and his son Christopher." he said as Eddie gave them a wave. 

"hey Eddie, nice to meet you! glad to see there's a good reason our son hasn't came home yet!" Bobby chuckled.

Buck and Eddie skyped with the Grant-Nash family for an hour before saying goodbye. 

a month later and Eddie got a call saying he was being deployed. It got rough between the still fairly new couple but Buck understood. He watched Eddie go, Chris fussing in his arms, unknowing if he would return


	4. age 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck returns home for an important reason

Buck was now twenty one years old. It had been three years since he was last in LA but now he was back. He was still with Eddie, in fact they were engaged, and Chris called him Papa. But Buck needed to return home because there was something he needed to do. the same thing Eddie had done for him just a few months before and showed him the right way to do it. 

He decided not to tell his family of his return. His first stop was his mom's precinct, then onto May's school, Harry's daycare and then finally home. 

he walked into the precinct with a grin on his face as he approached the main desk. 

"Hi can I help you?" said the woman behind it. 

"uh yeah, I'm looking for my mom, Sergeant Athena Grant? she doesn't know I'm back in LA and I figured I'd surprise her." He explained. 

the woman glanced at him, shook her head and pointed him in the right direction. 

as he got closer to the desk he could see that Athena had her back to him while talking with another colleague who noticed him. he put his finger to his lips in a silencing motion as he crept up on her. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my mom?" He said as he crouched by her ear. she jumped, spinning around quickly. her mouth was open in shock and the tears were already running down her face. 

"Hey Mom! I missed you." He said, opening his arms as she launched herself into them. 

"Oh my boy! I missed you so much. What are you doing here?!" she cried into his shoulder. 

"I needed some mom hugs and some May and Harry hugs. I've missed them." He lied smoothly 

"does your father know you're here?" she asked pulling away to compose herself. 

"No, I'm surprising him last. next on the list is May and Harry." He laughed. "I just needed you with me so that the school doesn't try to call the police when I turn up." He said with a grin. Athena smacked him on the shoulder playfully. 

half an hour later both Buck and Athena made their way into the reception of May's school. 

"Hey, I'm May Grant's mom, this is her brother Evan, He's been out of town for the last few years and wants to surprise her in class, if you're okay with it." Athena says to the receptionist. He nods and pulls up the class number and shows them the way. 

Athena goes in first. 

"HI MOMMY!" May yells from the other side of the classroom. Athena smiles and waves at her. 

"Sorry to interrupt but there's someone waiting to see May Grant, Is it okay if he comes in?" she explains to the teacher who nods. 

Buck smiles and walks into the room. May lights up when she sees him. 

"EVY!!!" She screams as she runs into his arms. Buck quickly swings her up to hold her. May buries her head into Buck's shoulder as she cried. 

"Hey sissy, I missed you." he whispers as he rubs her back just like he did when she was younger. 

"I missed you too, are you home for good?" She sniffled. 

"Not quite sissy, there's some things I need to do back in Texas before I can come home but soon I promise." He tells her as he puts her down. She nods sadly. It breaks his heart, he hates seeing her so sad. 

"Wanna help me surprise Harry?" He whispers like it's a secret. She grins and nods, wiping the tears from her face. 

they surprise Harry twenty minutes later, he full on sobs his little heart out, making everyone in the room cry too. 

Bobby was at work when they got home but was back within the hour. When he saw Buck he broke down, pulling his now adult son into his arms. 

"Hey pops, Its so good to see you." Buck said as he gripped Bobby tight. 

"you too kiddo, you too. What brings you back?" Bobby said as they pulled away. Buck grinned and beckoned for Bobby to follow him. Back in his old room Buck pulled out an envelope full of papers. 

"okay so a few weeks ago Eddie gave me an envelope just like this, containing adoption papers for Christopher so that I am legally his guardian and able to make decisions if he were to end up in hospital. I agreed obviously but then I got thinking about mom and I thought why not." He explained as he showed his dad the envelope. 

Bobby grinned at his son. 

"that's wonderful Buck. she's gonna love it." 

"There's more, I want you to be my best man but I want Mom to Walk me down the Isle when me and Eddie get married." Buck said with a smile. 

Bobby smiled too, nodding a yes to being best man 

The pair went back into the Living room, envelope in hand. 

"Hey mom, Can you go over these for me before I sign them?" Buck asked, Handing her the papers, knowing she would think they were the adoption papers for Chris. 

"Sure." She said as she took them, slowly beginning to read over them when she gasped, tears filling her eyes for the third time that day. 

"So? Will you?" He asked gently. 

"Of course I will! damn you for making me cry so much Evan Buckley! God I love you so much." She wept as he hugged her. 

"I love you too mom." 


	5. age 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is finally a Firefighter, working with the 118 but with a big secret about his family. that is until he get himself hurt. Again

Evan Buckley was now twenty seven. in the last six years a lot happened. 

He got married, Joined the fire academy, Adopted his son, got adopted himself, became an actual firefighter and moved home to LA. 

Buck joined the LAFD's 118 last year after a lengthy talk with both his dad, the captain of the 118, and the fire chief. They both assured her that they would not let their parent and child relationship get in the way of their work. Buck even suggesting they keep it secret so that it can be separate from their home life. Both Bobby and the chief agreed. 

so when buck started work, Bobby always made sure to call him Buck, not Evan like his team knew his son to be called. They didn't make it known that they knew each other and it worked. 

Even when Eddie Started working there too, his relationship with buck was cleared by HR and the team knew about it but still. Eddie refused to call Buck anything other than Buck in front of the team. 

Athena was the same, she didn't even tell Hen and they tell each other everything. 

Even when buck got crushed by the ladder truck and during the tsunami, nobody said anything. 

Then, it changed. They were on a call out to a big school fire. the science department had caused a gas explosion which ignited due to a Bunsen burner. there were a lot of flammables in the room and explosive canisters. all in all, it was a very dangerous call. 

Buck and Eddie had cleared the first side of the first floor of the school and were moving onto the second side when Buck heard a cry for help. instead of waiting to see if he could hear it again, Buck ran leaving Eddie behind and suddenly the floor collapsed beneath Buck's feet, causing him to fall through onto the next level, landing flat on his back. the wind was knocked out of him causing him to gasp for breath. he also hit his head pretty hard too, his helmet falling off on the way down. 

"Buck? Babe are you okay?" Eddie shouted down to him but got no answer. He quickly abandoned his search and rescue and ran down the stairs to the lower floor and over to his husband. 

"Buck? Buck c'mon babe you gotta wake up." Eddie yelled but still got no answer. 

he reached for his radio. 

"Cap, we have a firefighter down, I repeat firefighter Buckley is down." He spoke calmly and clearly even though he felt the complete opposite. 

"How is he Eddie? What happened?" The voice of his father - in - law sounded through the radio. 

"Not good cap, He's bleeding from his head and ears, shallow breathing and is unconscious. The second floor on the west side collapsed, He fell through." Eddie relayed. 

"Stay with him Eddie, I'm sending in medics to come find you." 

"You would have a hard job making me move Cap." Eddie joked. that was his thing. Joking to hide his nerves and real emotions. 

five minutes later Buck started to rouse just as Hen and Chim arrived with a back board and collar. 

"hey, easy babe. Let them put the collar on you, you fell pretty hard and hit your head." Eddie said as Buck tried to move. 

"Can't feel my legs Eds." 

there was silence. that was not a good sign but no one needed to make him panic. 

"It's okay, they'll get that fixed at the hospital Buck, I'll Call Abuela and get her to keep Chris tonight okay? I'll even call your parents, get them to come see you." Eddie soothed him as they made their way out of the building. 

Buck could hear two familiar voices talking. 

"Mmm, want Mom and dad" he mumbled. 

"I know, I'll call them, they'll meet us as soon as they can baby." Eddie said again. 

"No I want my Mom! Mommy where are you? MOM!" Buck screamed as he tried moving around but failed. 

Bobby and Athena heard the screams of their boy and knew their gig was up and they needed to comfort him . Athena ran over to the gurney and took Buck's hand. 

"It's okay Evan, I'm here baby, Mom's right here, I'm gonna come with you okay?" She said as he cried. 

"Mom I can't feel my legs, everything hurts. Please make it stop." He cried as they loaded him up into the ambulance. 

"I know love, I wish I could help you, I really do." She whispered as she stroked his hair. Chim and Eddie sat in silence. 

At the Hospital Buck was whisked away for scans and tests leaving Eddie, Athena Hen and Chimney in the waiting room. Moments later Bobby, May and Harry show up.

"Mom whats going on? where's Evy?" May asked as she hugged her mom. 

"They're just running some tests and scans on him, he got hurt while on call. He's going to be fine okay." She tried to assure the young girl. 

Bobby gave her a long hug and a kiss. 

"He's tough our boy, He survived being crushed by a fire truck, he can survive this." He said. 

"It's nice you guys being his pseudo parents, I wasn't expecting that but I guess I could see why." Chim said into the silence. 

"We aren't pseudo at all. He's our son." Bobby said pointedly. 

Hen looked at Athena questioningly 

"It's true, He's bobby's biologically from another relationship but his birth mom died while giving birth to stillborn twins when he was four. That's where he gets Buckley from. but he's been in my life since he was fourteen. Started calling me Mom when he was sixteen and at twenty one gave me papers asking me to officially adopt him. He was told to keep it secret from work to prevent it getting in the way on jobs." Athena explained. 

"Bobby?" came a female voice. everyone turned to see a young nurse looking directly at Bobby in disbelief

"uh yeah?" he said cautiously. 

"oh, It's me, Maddie." She said. Bobby's jaw dropped. 

"Oh wow, It's great to see you, I'm sorry that we lost contact." He said. 

"OH yeah that was Dad, he deleted all the numbers connecting me to anyone who had anything to do with mom after she died." Maddie explained. 

"that was horrid of him. how are you?" Bobby asked. 

"I'm great, How's Evan? how are you?" She asked in return. 

"I'm great, this is my wife Athena, Our kids May and Harry, My team from work and my Son in law Eddie. As for Evan, He's in here somewhere. he got hurt during a call out. we're waiting on updates." 

"Oh, Well I'll go see if I can chase them up for you then." She said and scurried off. 

"Who was that?" Chim asked

"Maddie Buckley. Evan's older sister from his birth mom, he's not seen her since he was about eight." Bobby explained. The team nodded. 

"Family of Evan Buckley-Grant-Nash-Diaz?" the doctor asked, sounding mildly confused by the long name. 

"That's us, and it's just Buck. How is he?" Athena asked as she stood. 

"He's fine, the numbness in his legs was due to adrenaline other than a concussion, some broken ribs and some stitches in his head, he's fine. you can see him now. Although he has been asking for his Mom and Dad." The doctor informed them. 

"We're right here, as we should be." Bobby said as he put an arm around Athena. 

Their boy was okay and he had his Mom, Dad, brother, sister, husband,son and friends by his side. Although oddly sized, of many different races and faces, they were his family.


End file.
